


His revenge

by Kawaii_moon_bunny



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_moon_bunny/pseuds/Kawaii_moon_bunny
Summary: Marshal lee gets his revenge.(Rating might change(?).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Old fanfic)

Fiona Such a sweet girl. She was a hero to all Princes and people of aaa. And marshall lee was sick of seeing her so loved and cherished, instead of hated and alone. So one day he snuck up behind her and scratched her face slowly, causing her to jump.

Oh, it's just you. Smiled Fionna ignoring the pain she felt on her cheek. 

Smirking, marshal Lee said nothing and attacked her with teeth ready to rip her apart in a heartbeat. 

Fionna, wondering what was wrong with her friend, swung her sword, stopping marshall lee from ripping her throat open. 

Why are you doing this?! Yelled Fionna, looking marshall straight in the eyes with determination.

How he hated how she was. always determined and perfect. He growled in annoyance, swung his other hand knocking her down as her sword skidded away from her.  
Fear in her eyes as marshall lee smirked and kneeled down to Fionna, caressing her cheek gently 

"Oh, I wish how this wasn't how it ended, but it has to be done. 

Tears welled up as ever so slowly he scratched her shoulder to the stomach, as she bled heavily. 

You're prettier with your blood all over you purred marshall lee, going near her neck. A huge gasp fell from her lips, as a huge chunk of flesh was ripped from her neck, spitted out in disgust near her vision. More blood spurted, gasping for air. 

My sweet sweet Fionna, how i hated you. Purred marshal lee, licking her wounds with delight. 

Falling onto the ground with a heavy thud, marshal looked at his handiwork with pleasure.

Maybe I'll visit the cake next. Smirked marshall, as he headed to his place once more.


	2. Cake

It was dark as night as clouds moved and thundered all over creating a lovely circle around the sky. Marshal who loved storms, sped through the sky as he reached the tree fort that Fionna once owned. Smirking, he went in through the door, seeing Cake fixing up dinner for Fi. 

Like she'll ever get it. Thought Marshall, while sneaking up on Cake. 

Not being gentle as he was with Fi, he scraped at her head, digging in with his nails as Cake screeched for help and agony, his smile widened in delight. 

Kicking the Marshall away from her, backing up before he could do more serious damage. 

Cake's eyes widened in distress, seeing him alone without fi. 

Y-you!! Where Fi?! Screeched Cake angrily. 

Drifting behind her, he whispered in her ear 

"I killed her so perfectly. I wish you were there to see it." 

Shivers ran down Cake's spine, tears stained horror plainly shown on her face. 

"W-why?! YOU WERE HER EVERYTHING!!!!" Screamed Cake, her voice cracking as she spoke. 

"Because she was a little miss perfect. Sneered Marshall, grabbing forks from the drawer.

W-what are you gonna do--- Cake winced in pain, as forks pinned her to the kitchen wall. Floating closer, seeing her struggle to get out. Smiling, he caressed her face in mock affection, leaving cuts on her face. 

Y-your a monster… whimpered Cake, fear shining in her eyes. 

I know.. Purred Marshall, his sharpened nails coming closer to her eye. The cake started to struggle once more, moving her head to keep him away, her legs kicking him away from getting near. 

Frustration shone through his usual calm interior, slammed his hand into her socket, pulling it out, as Cake screeched in pain, her tears running red. Reaching to rip the second one out, Cake bit him, hard. Pulling his hand from her mouth, he sharpened his nails as she started to relax a bit. 

Going near her blindside, he jammed his hand into the final socket, painful cries were the only thing heard, as he pulled it out in triumph, licking the blood from his fingers in delight. 

Grabbing a large knife, he slashed her arms, yowls of pain, reached his ears, but he did not stop. The cuts were deep, scarlet bleeding heavily from the wounds, the bone was seen through the badly formed cuts. Ripping away the flesh from her body, her breathing swallowed, till it stopped completely after one last stab with the knife. Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear. 

" Thank you for the taste~!"


	3. Ice Queen

Leaving the tree fort, he thought of his old friend, Simone. How she hated that she got what she wanted and had no competition whatsoever since Fionna was, well you know. As he got to the Ice kingdom, his devious mind thought of ways to kill her. 

Oh, Marshy poo~! You finally came to see me! Shrilled the Ice Queen, running toward Marshall. Floating away from her, as she hit the wall, Marshall gripped her hair, slicing it off and leaving it completely choppy and short. 

M-my hair!! Screamed Simone in horror. 

Aww, poor Simoney~ Don't you like it? Mocked Marshall, tilting his head to the right. 

Y-yes, of course, Marshy! Yo-Your my best friend after all. Smiled Simone, feeling uneasy. 

Good, let's play. Smirked Marshall lee, grabbing icicles from the ceiling. 

W-what are those for, Marshy? Said Simone, looking nervously at the icicles. 

For later. And by the by, I hate your guts. Old hag. Sneered Marshall. 

Wh- Before she could finish an icicle hit her arm, pinning her to the wall. 

Wanna know what I hate the most about you? Is your goddamn whining. Maybe you'll look better with scars around your so-called face. 

Scared out of her mind, Simone let her gathering tears fall. "Pl-please let me go! I promise I won't harm anyone anymore!

Shut up, you worthless hag. You don't know about my hardships and the hate I've gotten. I only wanted love. Then I realized, I have no need for it. The fear I gain is what made me who I am today. You just need to let me kill you as I please. Laughed Marshall lee, a shiver ran down Simone's spine.

Putting his sharp nails in her mouth, cutting her mouth wider as blood poured down her face as she cried. He jammed his knee into her stomach and chest, bones breaking in a harmonious sound. 

Pl-please stop… Whimpered Simone, her voice small and almost hollow, her crown taken from her head so she couldn't use her ice. 

Stop squirming bitch growled Marshall lee, raking his nails across her stomach, red dying her once periwinkle blue dress. Blood running down her mouth, she looked into her old friends' eyes, seeing only hatred and scorn reflecting in them. He didn't hesitate to plunge his hand into her stomach, pulling her intestines from her stomach. Licking the blood from his hand, he clutched her crown and slammed it into her eyes and mouth. Stepping back to admire his work, her breathing was silent and only her dripping blood hitting the floor was the only sound made in the room. 

Chuckling darkly, Marshall ripped out her heart from her chest, munching on it for the trip back home. Leaving the corpse of his former friend behind to be discovered.


End file.
